Het geheim
by favo
Summary: Ja, dit verhaal gaat over een ding het lijk het meest op een steen.Iedereen wil het hebben. Als je het hebt gezien. Het gaat van hand tot hand en iedereen heeft er alles voor over. Tot dat Hermelien het heeft. ze raakt er ook van in de ban, maar er zit ie
1. Chapter 1

Mimi keek naar buiten. Het beloofde een mooie dag te worden. Eindelijk weet eens een mooie dag. Het had dagen geregend en dat haatte ze, want dat paste niet echt bij haar werk. Ze had haar ontbijt verder op en ging naar buiten. Ze liep een stuk door de straat sloeg toen een steegje in en stopte aan het einde. A daar had je hem al. Hij liep rustig naar zijn werk. Wat was hij toch dom. Hij had zijn toverstok niet eens in de aanslag. Ze kon hem nu overmeesteren, en meenemen, maar dat was haar taak niet. Ze moest hem bespieden, en er een rapport over maken. Wat had ze eigenlijk saai werk, maar ja het verdiende wel. O, nu was ze hem uit het oog verloren. Ze rende naar de hoek van de straat. Daar was hij al weer. Nou liep hij een stuk sneller. Mimi keek op haar horloge. Klopt hij was wat aan de late kant.

"Mevrouw?" vroeg een man aan haar "Weet u misschien ook hoe laat het is?"

"Ja, het is 1 voor 10." zei Mimi.

"Dank u wel." zei de man, en hij was weg.

Wat een gek persoon. Dat hij... Shit ze was hem kwijt. Daar hoorde ze de kerk klok slaan. 10 uur.

Nee hé. Ze was te laat. Nu was het al voor bij. Die man, hij had ook wel op de kerk klok kunnen kijken, hij zat in het complot. Mimi ging er van door. Ze rende naar het park, waar de overdracht zo plaats vinden, maar ze was te laat. Nou kon ze weer helemaal over nieuw beginnen. Dit zal haar baas niet leuk vinden.

"Wat?" vroeg de Marcus. "Je hebt ze laten gaan?"' hij stond te trillen van woedde. "Hoe durf je."

"Ik had het bijna baas." zei Mimi met een piepstem. Ze was helemaal rood geworden.

"Dat maakt het alleen maar erger." zei hij woedend. Het was en tijdje stil. Toen zij Marcus met de hese stem van hem: "Ik heb er zolang naar verlangt zo lang. Als kind droomde ik er al van, en jij je was er bijna. Ik kon het al voelen. Iedere avond stelde ik me voor dat ik hier niet meer in dit krot zou zitten, maar dat de hele wereld voor mij boog, maar nee. Ze zijn me altijd te slim af."

"Ik kon het toch niet weten?" vroeg Mimi.

"Nee, nooit is het jou schuld altijd verzeker je me er weer van dat het je lukt, maar nee het gaat altijd mis, en dit Mimi was de laatste kans het in handen te krijgen voordat iemand anders het had, en jij,jij verpest het weer voor me, Mimi." Stilte. "Ga, maar naar huis. We praten morgen wel verder."

"Dag baas."

"Dag Mimi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**Ja, I know maar ik ben gewoon niet goed in lange hoofdstukken schrijven.**

"Jij gaat solliciteren op die advertentie" Draco wees met zijn vinger naar de ochtendprofeet.

"Waarom?" vroeg Korzel. Hij snapte er niks van. "Ze vragen om een detective. Dat ben ik toch niet?"

"Je weet best wel waarom. Ik moet en zal dat stelen." zei Draco en hij spuugde daarbij op de grond. "Iedereen wil het. Het heeft een soort aantrekking kracht. Begrijp je?" vroeg Draco, maar voordat Korzel iets kon zeggen gaf hij zelf al het antwoord. "Nee natuurlijk kan je dat niet."

Korzel keek om zich heen. Ze stonden in een soort kelder wat het hoofdkwartier van Draco moest voorstellen. Korzel wist niet eens wat hij nu weer wou hebben, maar het leek nog al belangrijk. Draco verzamelde alles waar iedereen achter aan zat. Hij wou het anders altijd wel vertellen, maar nu niet misschien wist hij het zelf ook wel niet.

"Lees het nou maar." zei Draco op de bekende snauw manier van hem. Hij werd een beetje ongeduldig. Als dit niet lukte dan wist hij het ook niet meer. Hij moest en zou meer te weten komen over dat ding. Hij had het vroeger als klein kind in handen gehad. Toen had zijn vader het uit zijn handen gerukt, en gezegd dat hij het nooit meer mocht pakken. Later was het van hem gestolen, en van af die dag had Draco gezworen dat het ooit weer in handen van de Malfidessen kwam. Hij had al vaak het verkeerde voorwerp veroverd, maar het stomme was dat het iedere vorm kan aan nemen. Pas als je het in je handen hebt weet je dat het dat voorwerp is.

Ondertussen had Korzel het gelezen. "Ja, zal in dan nu maar gaan?" vroeg hij.

"Ja, doe dat, en ga daarna niet meteen naar mij. Misschien word je gevolgd."

"Ja, ja." en weg was Korzel.

-

Hermelien zat vermoeid over haar werk gebogen. Wat was dit lastig. Ze keek naar de kast. Daar lag het veilig in op geborgen. Ze kon er met moeite van af blijven. Ze had het vanmiddag van haar baas gekregen. Hij had gezegd pas er goed op en vertel het tegen niemand. Toen Hermelien het in haar handen had voelde ze ineens kracht door haar stromen. Zo veel kracht. Ze voelde zich sterk heel sterk. Ze zo het weer even aankunnen raken. Heel even maar. Het hoefde helemaal niet zo lang gewoon even een seconde. Hermelien kon er niks aan doen ze stond op en pakte het ding uit de kast die tegenover haar bureau in haar werkkamer stond. Ze pakte het uit haar kast. Het voelde heel licht aan, het was een soort steen, maar dan toch ook weer niet. Toen voelde ze het, de kracht. Ze beefde over haar hele lichaam. Het was zo'n lekker gevoel, maar Hermelien kon het niet meer terug leggen; nee, ze moest het blijven vast houden. Ze was zichzelf niet meer. Ze pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak en liep naar de deur.

De bel ging. Hermelien deed de deur open. "Hermelien, ik wou je wat vragen." zei Ron, maar Hermelien lette niet op hem. Nee ze liep hem voorbij. Met de steen in haar hand. Ron verbaasd achter latent. Het duurde even voordat Ron besefte wat er gebeurde. Hermeilien die nooit zo raar deed? Dat kon toch niet. Nou, ja misschien heeft ze wel gewoon koorts. Dacht Ron en hij liep naar binnen om opzoek te gaan naar het boek wat hij nodig had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**Ja, I know maar ik ben gewoon niet goed in lange hoofdstukken schrijven.**

"Jij gaat solliciteren op die advertentie" Draco wees met zijn vinger naar de ochtendprofeet.

"Waarom?" vroeg Korzel. Hij snapte er niks van. "Ze vragen om een detective. Dat ben ik toch niet?"

"Je weet best wel waarom. Ik moet en zal dat stelen." zei Draco en hij spuugde daarbij op de grond. "Iedereen wil het. Het heeft een soort aantrekking kracht. Begrijp je?" vroeg Draco, maar voordat Korzel iets kon zeggen gaf hij zelf al het antwoord. "Nee natuurlijk kan je dat niet."

Korzel keek om zich heen. Ze stonden in een soort kelder wat het hoofdkwartier van Draco moest voorstellen. Korzel wist niet eens wat hij nu weer wou hebben, maar het leek nog al belangrijk. Draco verzamelde alles waar iedereen achter aan zat. Hij wou het anders altijd wel vertellen, maar nu niet misschien wist hij het zelf ook wel niet.

"Lees het nou maar." zei Draco op de bekende snauw manier van hem. Hij werd een beetje ongeduldig. Als dit niet lukte dan wist hij het ook niet meer. Hij moest en zou meer te weten komen over dat ding. Hij had het vroeger als klein kind in handen gehad. Toen had zijn vader het uit zijn handen gerukt, en gezegd dat hij het nooit meer mocht pakken. Later was het van hem gestolen, en van af die dag had Draco gezworen dat het ooit weer in handen van de Malfidessen kwam. Hij had al vaak het verkeerde voorwerp veroverd, maar het stomme was dat het iedere vorm kan aan nemen. Pas als je het in je handen hebt weet je dat het dat voorwerp is.

Ondertussen had Korzel het gelezen. "Ja, zal in dan nu maar gaan?" vroeg hij.

"Ja, doe dat, en ga daarna niet meteen naar mij. Misschien word je gevolgd."

"Ja, ja." en weg was Korzel.

-

Hermelien zat vermoeid over haar werk gebogen. Wat was dit lastig. Ze keek naar de kast. Daar lag het veilig in op geborgen. Ze kon er met moeite van af blijven. Ze had het vanmiddag van haar baas gekregen. Hij had gezegd pas er goed op en vertel het tegen niemand. Toen Hermelien het in haar handen had voelde ze ineens kracht door haar stromen. Zo veel kracht. Ze voelde zich sterk heel sterk. Ze zo het weer even aankunnen raken. Heel even maar. Het hoefde helemaal niet zo lang gewoon even een seconde. Hermelien kon er niks aan doen ze stond op en pakte het ding uit de kast die tegenover haar bureau in haar werkkamer stond. Ze pakte het uit haar kast. Het voelde heel licht aan, het was een soort steen, maar dan toch ook weer niet. Toen voelde ze het, de kracht. Ze beefde over haar hele lichaam. Het was zo'n lekker gevoel, maar Hermelien kon het niet meer terug leggen; nee, ze moest het blijven vast houden. Ze was zichzelf niet meer. Ze pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak en liep naar de deur.

De bel ging. Hermelien deed de deur open. "Hermelien, ik wou je wat vragen." zei Ron, maar Hermelien lette niet op hem. Nee ze liep hem voorbij. Met de steen in haar hand. Ron verbaasd achter latent. Het duurde even voordat Ron besefte wat er gebeurde. Hermeilien die nooit zo raar deed? Dat kon toch niet. Nou, ja misschien heeft ze wel gewoon koorts. Dacht Ron en hij liep naar binnen om opzoek te gaan naar het boek wat hij nodig had.


	4. chaper 4

**sorry voor het ongemak maar ik heb perongelijk twee keer het zelfde gedaan. **

hoofdstuk 3

volgende dag.

"Wat?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Geef je toverstok.. Nu!" zei Hermelien dwingend.

"Oké." hij kon nooit nee zeggen tegen Hermelien, en hij wist dat ze het toch niet voor iets ergs zou gebruiken.

"Waarom?" vroeg hij.

"Ik, doe een onderzoek met toverstokken. Daarom heb ik hem even nodig." zei Hermelien alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was, maar als ze het niet op deze toon had gezegd had Harry het niet geloofd.

-

Mimi liep door de gang naar het kantoor van haar baas. Ze klopte op de deur.

"Binnen."

"Hallo Mimi." zei haar baas vrolijk.

"Goedendag." zei Mimi iets minder vrolijk, want er zat ineens een oer domme gozer op haar stoel.

"Ik zal jullie even voorstellen. Victor dit is Mimi Sfing en Mimi dit is Victor Kwast, en Mimi jij hoeft niet met hem samen te werken hoor, maar ik heb heel veel dingen en die kan jij niet in je eentje doen."

"O... dus ik krijg meer vrije tijd?" vroeg Mimi.

"Nee. Kwast morgen begin je met je zaak, en Mimi ik wil je even onder vier ogen spreken?"

"Zo Mimi. Ik vertrouw hem niet helemaal." begon Marcus toen Kwast de deur uit was.

"Kwast? Dat begrijp ik wel. Hij was vroeger een vriend van Draco Malfifus."

"Misschien nu nog steeds. Hij is denk ik geen detective. Hij doet als of. Dus wil ik dat jij hem in de gaten houd. Hij gaat trouwens ook verder met de zaak waar jij mee bezig was en jij gaat er ook mee verder."

-

"Mooi dat je met een kon komen Ron." zei Harry. "Hermelien deed heel erg vaag."

"Ja, bij mij ook. Gister wou ik een boek van haar lenen en toen liep ze net de deur uit. Ze zag me niet eens staan."

"Ja, bij mij ook. Ze kwam vanochtend vragen om mijn toverstok.Ik heb hem nu nog niet terug."

"Wat wil ze daar mee?"

"Voor een onderzoek. Gelukkig kan ik die van Voldermort nog gebruiken ook al mag het niet."

"Ik ga het er morgen over hebben met haar."

"Nee, we gaan nu naar haar toe."

"Hermelien?" riep Ron.

"Kom eens kijken." riep Harry. Ron rende naar Harry die in Hermeliens slaap kamer stond.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Ron

"Haar dagboek. Ik heb vandaag iets heel ergs vaags van mijn baas gekregen. Het is een soort steen ik weer niet precies. Hij zei dat ik er wel tegen kon, maar dat kan ik niet. Het heeft een soort aantrekkingskracht. Als je het vast pakt geeft het je energie."

"Ik denk dat ze dat vast had." zei Ron nadenkend.

"Er staat nog meer: Als ik het vast heb verluistert het me allemaal dingen toe. Het is heel erg gek. Ik moet bijvoorbeeld Harry's toverstok pakken, en allemaal andere dingen doen."

"Waarom doet dat ding dat?" vroeg Ron.

"Dat gaan we uit zoeken."

-


End file.
